


Kenma's first international friend

by Saku015



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kenma Ship Week 2020, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kenma didn't have any strong bonds with other teammates, till the arrival of a certain Russian beanpole.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853029
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	Kenma's first international friend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Firsts.

”Kenma-san, are you sure you’re all right?” Kenma heard the question through the bounding of his head as he tried to hold himself up right without swaying. Kuroo had already sent him questioning looks, but Kenma’s gaze held him back from doing anything more.

”I am okay, Lev. As okay as I can be after falling down from so high,” Kenma said and Lev shrunk a bit. 

Kenma knew it wasn’t nice, but he cared none of that right now. Suddenly, he swayed dangerously and was about to fall face first forward, when he felt strong arms being wrapped around his body.

”Kenma-san!” Lev’s voice was so panicky Kenma had no idea what to do about it. The younger slowly let him down on the ground and Yaku was beside them in an instant.

”How are you feeling?” He asked and Kenma groaned.

”Head hurts, feeling dizzy,” he said and Yaku frowned.

”It sounds like a slight concussion,” he constated, then glared at Lev. ”It’s all your fault, you beanpole!”

”I’m so sorry!” Lev apologized, sounding close to crying. ”Please, let me take care of Kenma-san, Kuroo-san!” He begged and Kenma wanted to argue, but was too weak to do so.

”I allow it,” Kuroo said with more ease in his voice than Kenma wanted to hear. ”You two have to get in sync after all.”

After getting permission, Lev stood up from the ground, all of his moves gentle and slow. When he was on his feet again. He pulled Kenma’s body close to his chest. Kenma wanted to say that it was unnecessary, but his head on Lev’s shoulder felt too comfortable.

He had no idea when he had fallen asleep, but the next thing he knew was that he way lying on something comfortable while fingers were running through his hair. They were longer to be Kuroo’s and when he blinked up, he saw Lev’s tear-stained face.

”Kenma-san, you’re awake!” The younger cheered, much quieter than his normal tone.

”What happened, Lev?” Kenma mumbled, wincing because of the pain in his head.

”The nurse said that you don’t have concussion, but stay away from falling down from high places in the future,” Lev informed him and Kenma grimaced.

”What about you?” He asked eventually and Lev’s eyes teared up once again, being touched by his senpai’s caring.

”I’m totally fine, Kenma-san! Me skull is too thick to get hurt from something like that!”

”And what about the petting?” Kenma asked and Lev blushed deeply. He tried to pull his hand away, but Kenma shook his head slightly. ”Don’t. It feels kind of good.”

This was the last thing he said before falling asleep once again.


End file.
